REAPER
by Egyptian Kat
Summary: The truth of Rambaldi's prophecy is revealed. Sydney struggles with birth of her daughter.
1. Sweet Surrender

Title: Reaper  
  
Author: Egyptian Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It would take me two years of amnesia to realize that no matter what I did, I was the reaper.  
  
Chapter 1: Sweet Surrender  
  
The moon lights my way as I sprit thru the tree's. There leaves falling all around me, making small shadows against the ground. There are flashes of silvery light as I pass beneath the branches of the waning maple trees. I can feel my feet hit the ground. The soft thud of my sneakers against the leaf littered floor. Occasionally the dry snap of a twig sounds. But I keep running. My breathe coming out in large white clouds. The cold icy air moving in and out of my lungs; burning them. Making me want to recoil with each intake. But I continue. I force my legs forward; force them to hit the ground with their dull, hard thud.  
  
I am alone; alone in a world that doesn't care; alone in the world that has all but forgotten me. Time is against me, time that is twisting my life in unimaginable directions. But hopefully I've cooped. It seems that I have. On the outside it looks like I have accepted my fate. But my insides are screaming; shrieking and attempting to tell the world that I am otherwise, trying to tell them that I feel as if death is a definite option, tell them that I can't handle this anymore. I want to fight. I want to fight for the things that I lost. Fight for the things that I thought I would never loose.  
  
I am out of the park now. The maple trees are behind me now. The leaves still fall with out my presence, and that confirms that life still goes on without me, without my presence, without my care.  
  
I am on the street now. The impacts of my feet on the dirt cement of Los Angeles become harder and a little more painful. The say, "pain is good." But they don't know that. Pain..there is too much pain. I have suffered too much, gained too much, only to loose it. Loose it once, lost it twice, three times, and to my horror, a fourth time.  
  
I'd thought I'd learned. I thought that it wouldn't happen again. I would allow myself to come undone. I knew that I couldn't let anyone know again, not by me, not by my hand and word. I would know what was going on, I wouldn't be oblivious again, I'd pay attention.  
  
Each time I lost another, I would tell myself that I knew what I was doing wrong, that I wouldn't do it again. That I'd try a different approach to living my life, and approach that wouldn't endanger the one's I loved.  
  
It would take me years to figure out that no matter what I did, or tried to change, that I was the danger. I was the magnate that attracted the death, the danger and the impurities. It would take me two years of amnesia to realize that no matter what I did, I was the reaper.  
  
I'm out of the city now, over water, on the pier. My feet are hitting wood now. I can hear the creaks of the planks as my solitary pounding passes over them. Over the wood that has endured so much, the wood that has endured the pounding wrath of the sea and the pounding of footsteps such as mine.  
  
I am halfway down the pier and suddenly, to my surprise, I see a familiar figure leaning against the railing. She could see his tousled blonde hair, start against the black night sky with the moons light giving and angelic nuance to his profile. But she couldn't think of him right now, not ever again. She was just about to pass him when he looked at her. She could see his forehead wrinkle in confusion. But she couldn't pay attention to that, she couldn't care anymore. She knew he thought that she was going to stop in front of him, but she didn't, she kept running.  
  
She could hear him running behind her now, his heavier footsteps vibrating through the old wooden planks of the pier. He was calling her name; she could here his breathless pleas for her to stop. She wanted to stop, she wanted to turn around and run into his arms, run to his arms and tell him how much she loved him, tell him how much she was sorry. But she couldn't do that, she wouldn't allow herself to do that. It wasn't fair to him, to his wife, to her.  
  
The end was near, she could feel it. She saw the end and the tension began to pull at her stomach, pull at her thighs, pull at all her muscles, trying to make her stop.  
  
She couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop. Instead, she sped up, leaving an ever increasing gap between her and her love.  
  
"SYDNEY!" she heard him yell, but she ignored it and willed her tiring body to move faster.  
  
He finally figured out what she was going to do. "SYDNEY STOP! DON'T DO THIS! YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS!" He shrieked.  
  
She looked at the end again. The simple ending of everything lay in front of her with the simple ending of wood to the sea.  
  
He heard him call her name again, but she was so close, she wasn't going to stop.  
  
And suddenly, she was there. She was at the end. She slowed a little, only a little before jumping. Placing her hand on the cold wood she sung her feet over the railing and let go.  
  
  
  
Too his horror he watched as she jumped. He watched as the love of his life took a leap that would take her life. And it disgusted him even more to realize that she believed that to commit suicide was her only option.  
  
His body slammed into the railing as he watched her fall into the cold, icy Pacific, watch as the bubbles of her last breathe escaped her body, watched as her body descended to the bottom on the ocean. Quickly he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the JFT. Her father picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"She jumped! She ran off the pier. F***! She jumped!" he yelled.  
  
Knowing immediately who he was talking about, her father hung up and began to assemble a rescue.  
  
Hearing the click of the phone he looked back into the ocean. The bubbles of her breathe was still rising.  
  
He did the last thing he could think of. Removing his jacket and kicking off his shoes, he stood on the rail, and jumped.  
  
A/N: R&R if you want more. 


	2. Save Me

Title: Reaper  
  
Author: Egyptian Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It would take me two years of amnesia to realize that no matter what I did, I was the reaper.  
  
Chapter 2: Save Me  
  
RECAP:  
  
Hearing the click of the phone he looked back into the ocean. The bubbles of her breath were still rising.  
  
He did the last thing he could think of. Removing his jacket and kicking off his shoes, he stood on the rail, and jumped.  
  
  
  
There was a second splash, but no one was there to hear it.  
  
Hitting the water was like hitting cement. The temperature of the water didn't help either. Michael Vaughn ignored all these factors, ignored all the pain that was coursing it's was through his now freezing body. There was only one thing he had to do. One thing that would define everything he had become; define the man that his father had once been; a hero.  
  
Taking a deep breath he dived down into the water to look for Sydney. He waved his hands around, hoping to find hair, a limb, something, anything to grab onto. But he didn't. He only found void, an eerie, ironic, mocking void. Forced for a breathe of air, he kicked his way back up to the surface. Taking a deep breath and dove back into the inky blackness that entombed his beloved.  
  
He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let her die while he watched. Her life was in his hands now. It was up to him to save her. He was her only hope, and he wasn't going to let her down. He wasn't going to loose her again, not for a second time.  
  
He was just about to go back up for air when his fingers brush against hair; the silky strands slowly passing by his outstretched digits. Frantically he moved around trying to find it again. His hands where met with more hair, and then, her arm. Grabbing hold, he put all his strength into swimming up to the surface.  
  
Gasping for air he turned to Sydney. Her face was pale and she wasn't breathing. Looking around he saw the rise and fall of the ocean reveal the pier posts, noticing he was a close, he began kicking with all his might in the direction of his one and only chance of safety. Reaching the post, he wrapped his left arm around the post, pulled his knees up to his chest, he rested Sydney on his knees and began to give her mouth to mouth.  
  
"Sydney, come on baby!" he said in between gasps of air.  
  
Suddenly, Sydney coughed and began flailing around. "No.no.she moaned."  
  
"Shhh...It's ok. It's ok, you're going to be alright." He hushed over the sounds of the waves.  
  
Sydney, noticing it was Vaughn, looked at him sadly, the tears suddenly coming to her eyes before passing out, her head lolling back into the water. Vaughn quickly pulled her head out of the water and pulled her body to his, attempting to keep both of them from the grips of hypothermia.  
  
He didn't know how long it has been when they finally arrived. He had lost track of time. His watch had stopped with the coming of water to its mechanics and the rhythmic rise and fall of the waves which left him all but drunkenly mesmerized. Vaughn was robotically attached to the pier post when a search light landed on him.  
  
"U.S. Coast Guard! Just hold on, we're coming to get you!" a bodiless voice suddenly yelled over the waves.  
  
Suddenly his numb body was plucked from the water. Vaughn didn't allow himself to pass out until he knew Sydney was safely on the boat.  
  
A/N: Sorry its so short. At least it tells the story.  
  
R&R if you want more. 


	3. Beautiful Disaster

Title: REAPER  
  
Author: Egyptian Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It would take me two years of amnesia to realize that no matter what I did, I was the reaper.  
  
Chapter 3: Beautiful Disaster  
  
RECAP   
  
"U.S. Coast Guard! Just hold on, we're coming to get you!" a bodiless voice suddenly yelled over the waves.  
  
Suddenly his numb body was plucked from the water. Vaughn didn't allow himself to pass out until he knew Sydney was safely on the boat.  
  
  
  
The lights where blinding; like she had stepped from a dark room into the blaring daylight. There was white everywhere. At first she thought she was dead, an unsurprisingly, a wave of relief passed over her. But along with her sense of sight, five others fallowed.  
  
The smell was next. She knew that smell. The smell of clean; like everything had been doused in rubbing alcohol. She knew that smell.  
  
Then there was the taste, the taste of salt. She knew she'd had jumped, in hope to end her life. She knew where the salt came from. 'Will I forever taste salt?' She thought stupidly.  
  
Then there was touch. 'Am I in heaven?' she thought again as she felt the soft feel of blankets. But that was quickly interrupted with a wave of pain, a bone breaking pain. She felt her body seize up, felt her bones and tendons stiffen as if they where being frozen with the unwelcoming arrival of ice.  
  
Sudden fear griped her. She wasn't dead, she realized. She was safe from the clutches of eternal peace. She was lying in a hospital room. Lying in a bed, wrapped in the white sheets common in all hospitals around the world. She suddenly wanted to cry. 'I didn't make it. I didn't succeed. I'm still here.' And she did cry. She lay there and cried, not paying attention as the silent tears cascaded out of the corners of her eyes, past her ears, and then slid annoyingly down her neck, wetting the pillow.  
  
Her hearing made itself known:  
  
"Is he ok Doctor?" A familiar feminine voice asked, a British twang accenting the constantans of her question.  
  
"He'll be ok. He suffered some pretty serious lesions from the barnacles, required quite a few stitches. He's also recovering from a powerful case of hypothermia. He should be almost back to normal in a few days. But we're going to have to keep him here overnight for observation; just in case." A gruff, older voice replied.  
  
"Thank you Doctor." The woman said quietly, almost to herself.  
  
Finally her sight came back to her. Her fears where confirmed, she was indeed lying in a hospital bed.  
  
She turned her head just in time to see the retreating head of an older man, and the infamous Lauren Reed taking a seat next to an occupied bed positioned next to her own.  
  
There lay Vaughn.  
  
Suddenly a sob escaped her throat, causing Lauren to jump. Another sob was coming, she quickly brought her hand up, covering her mouth just in time to muffle and anguish filled cry. The tears where still streaming down her face.  
  
Lauren didn't come to Sydney's side, but instead, left the room.  
  
With Lauren gone, Sydney allowed the sobs to escape freely.  
  
'How could this happen?! I was supposed to jump, supposed to drown. He wasn't supposed to be a part of this! He wasn't supposed to go down with me. This wasn't supposed to happen!' She screamed inside her head. The hiccups were coming now, and there was no stopping them. She tried to keep herself from hyperventilating, but her chest heaved itself up and down with the strain of her despair.  
  
'nonononononononononononononoNO!'  
  
"Sydney?" a weak voice let out, interrupting the emotional abuse Sydney was giving herself.  
  
Sydney, startled, covered her mouth again, attempting to muffle the sobs. "Vaughn?" she asked.  
  
"Sydney, you didn't...you didn't have to do that." He whispered.  
  
Sydney stole a glance over to the bed Vaughn lay in. His chest and upper arms where wrapped in thick white bandages, some were red in places, places he had bled through.  
  
A look of pure pain swept Sydney's features. "I. Am. So. Sorry." She gasped in between sobs.  
  
Sydney suddenly felt as if she herself was covered in similar bandages. She sat up, pain suddenly coursing its was down her legs, and through the covers off her body. She was right again. Two strips of metal lay strapped on either side of both her legs, and beneath the bindings of the splints, lay additional bandages. Her legs where broken.  
  
She didn't have a choice in leaving. It was something that had just happened. Waking up she found her whole life erased. The love of her life was committed to a different woman, her house burned, her best friends lives shattered. One was dead, and the other in Witness Protection. She couldn't take it; she couldn't look at her shattered life day in and day out any longer. This was to be the end of all her grief, and it all started with an innocent run in the park. She hadn't known for how long she had been running, but she had suddenly found herself sprinting down the Santa Monica pier. Sprinting with all her being focused on the end railing.  
  
Things had never gone as planned in her life. Sure most of her missions went without a hitch, but when it came to her life's plans, everything fell apart at the seams. And this familiar fault decided to rear its head one last time when she suddenly spotted Vaughn in the pathway of her mad dash to death.  
  
She tried to outrun him. She tried to leave him behind. But there was no stopping him. She should have thought about it more before she jumped. But the opportunity was right there, and there was no way in hell she was passing the chance to end it all. "It's now or never." She had whispered to herself before jumping.  
  
So she jumped. And apparently, so had Vaughn.  
  
"Damn you." Sydney said, turning to Vaughn. "Why did you have to do that? You should've just let me drown. I would have been out of your life forever. Out of your life like the way you thought I was. That was going to be my peace!" she cried.  
  
"Sydney." Vaughn said, looking to her with similar looks of anguish.  
  
"No! No, no, no..That's what I wanted. I wanted out. I wanted my peace; my hard, blood earned peace! And you had to take it away from me." She cried.  
  
"I couldn't let you do that." Vaughn whispered, defending himself.  
  
"Yes you could have!"  
  
"No. I could never let you die."  
  
"Damn it. I don't care anymore Vaughn. There is nothing for me to care about ANYMORE!"  
  
"I couldn't Sydney. I couldn't, no matter what you say, no matter how much you yell at me, I couldn't let you kill yourself!" Vaughn yelled back. "I couldn't." he paused. "I couldn't because I still love you."  
  
Sydney was stunned, her face rendered blank as she stared at the man lying before her.  
  
"You..you what?" She asked, confused.  
  
" I still love you." He repeated.  
  
The door suddenly opened, interrupting any further conversation between the two of them.  
  
"Michael, Is everything ok?" Michael's wife, Lauren asked, stepping into the room, a doctor and Jack Bristow fallowing her in.  
  
The famous American spies, Michael Vaughn and Sydney Bristow, where speechless.  
  
A/N: Another short chapter...Sorry.  
  
Well, you know the drill. R&R if you want more.  
  
-Kat 


	4. Take a Chance on Me

Title: REAPER  
  
Author: Egyptian Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It would take me two years of amnesia to realize that no matter what I did, I was the reaper.  
  
Chapter 4: Take a Chance on Me  
  
RECAP   
  
"Michael, Is everything ok?" Michael's wife, Lauren asked, stepping into the room, a doctor and Jack Bristow fallowing her in.  
  
The famous American spies, Michael Vaughn and Sydney Bristow, where speechless.  
  
  
  
A deep sadness had resided in Sydney up until then, coldness that caused her to shun all love from her mind, causing her to turn a cold shoulder. She thought...she wanted to believe that she'd never be touched by the horrible affect of love lost. The saying "It's better to have loved and lost, then to have never to have loved at all." Had been playing mercilessly through her head the moment Vaughn confirmed his marriage. And every time she thought about it she wish that she could have gone back in time to destroy the life of whoever said those words. They obviously had never met Sydney Bristow.  
  
"You...Hello Lauren." Sydney mumbled quickly before falling backwards, back into her bed.  
  
Jack Bristow made his way over to Sydney's bed, taking a seat in an empty chair.  
  
"Sydney, are you ok?" he asked her, hiding all strains of emotion. Sydney looked at him, the tears still evident in her eyes, and shook her head. "No, no dad, I'm not ok."  
  
Jack looked down at his hands, no words where coming to him, no words that could tell Sydney how much he had scared him, no words that could tell her how angry he was with her. The doctor's sudden presence saved him from having to think further into the topic.  
  
"Agent Bristow, you're awake. Now lets see what happened with you." He said casually before looking down at her medical charts. "You've sustained quite a few injuries from your fall, two broken legs, multiple lesions to your lower extremities, and a severe case of hypothermia." The doctor chuckled to himself. "You have quite a strong daughter here." He commented to Jack.  
  
"Thank you doctor." Jack replied dully.  
  
"Ok, well, I don't see anything I can do for you at this moment, but I'll be back later to check up on you. If you need a nurse, there's a call button next to your bed."  
  
And with that, the doctor walked out of the room and was gone.  
  
"Is there anything I can get for you Sydney?" Jack asked, standing up.  
  
"No.its ok dad, I'm fine."  
  
"Ok, well I've got to go back to the office. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Jack said, before he too left the room.  
  
The only ones left now were Vaughn and Lauren. Vaughn lay there impatient, waiting for Lauren to leave. He needed to talk with Sydney. He needed to tell her what he had been dying to tell her four weeks ago, he needed to tell her what he had wanted to tell her the first moment he laid eyes on her.  
  
Little did he know that the moment that would change everything was only seconds away. His life, Sydney's life, everything was going to change with in a matter of moments, only a matter of moments before it walked down the hall and told them the news.  
  
Tbc..  
  
A/N: Sorry, short chapter, but the next one is going to be explosive. Don't worry.  
  
OK, seriously, you've all totally shocked me! I couldn't..hell, still can't believe all the reviews I've been getting! This is amazing! So here is where I get corny:  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Lor: Thank you so much for reviewing! You're reviews totally help me in making me want to write the next chapter.  
  
SarkLover: Hey, Vaughn and his deep dark secrets is what makes this story rock! Lol..  
  
YoungStarsOwner: You ROCK! Seriously! You totally rock. You read everyone of my stories and that makes me so happy! You make all my stories (no matter how crappy they are) worth writing. THANK YOU!!!  
  
Delordra: Thank you so much for reviewing to ANOTHER one my stories! You're so cool for that. You're one of the few who do that. Thank you so much, no words can convey how much your reviews mean to me. Thank you.  
  
American Rhapsody: You where my first reviewer! Yay! You rock! Thank you so much for your review.  
  
S@nd: Sorry about the spoiler free thingy. (But then again, it isn't like no one knows that Vaughn's married) and anything else is just my fiction. Thank you so much for reviewing, you rock. I need to review to yours!! I am a bad bad girl!  
  
AnnaSun: You're one of my frequent reviewers too! Thank you so much for reviewing! You're reviews make my day! (So did you like the dedication YoungStarsOwner, a.k.a. Erin, gave to us for her story REDEMPTION?) lol.  
  
: landi104, Kiki, and Brynne: Thank you to each and everyone of you for your reviews! Each one of your reviews helps me to want to finish this story. Because, without you, I wouldn't even want to write it! Thank you so much and keep reviewing!  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, AND TOO ALL OF THOSE WHO WILL REVIEW!  
  
Ok...enough with my insanity...I've calmed down now..hehe..and I'm off to write the next chapter for all you wonderful people. 


	5. A Green Eyed Boy and a Brown Eyed Girl

Title: REAPER  
  
Author: Egyptian Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It would take me two years of amnesia to realize that no matter what I did, I was the reaper.  
  
Chapter 5: A Green Eyed Boy and a Brown Eyed Girl.  
  
RECAP   
  
Little did he know that the moment that would change everything was only seconds away. His life, Sydney's life, everything was going to change with in a matter of moments, only a matter of moments before it walked down the hall and told them the news.  
  
  
  
"Michael, baby, is there anything I can get for you?" Lauren asked.  
  
"No, nothing, I'm fine."  
  
A knock sounded at the door, but before anyone could get it...well before Lauren could get it, the knocker let himself in. The doctor, a man easily in his 50's had a look of pure confusion etched among the soft gray features of his aging face.  
  
"Is this Agent Bristow and Agent Vaughn's room?" he asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Lauren answered for everyone.  
  
"And you are?" The doctor asked, addressing the question to Lauren.  
  
"Lauren Reed, Michael Vaughn's wife, nice to meet you." She replied, standing up and offering her hand out to the doctor.  
  
But the doctor didn't take her hand. Clearly this shocked Lauren for a look of disgust quickly passed her face. Lauren made a motion to sit down.  
  
"Wait!" The doctor interjected. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a moment with Agents Bristow and Vaughn."  
  
"OK." Lauren said coldly before reluctantly stepping out of the room.  
  
Sydney had never really liked Lauren. She was one of those people who ALWAYS fallowed the rules, something Sydney and Vaughn only did on extremely rare occasions. So, whenever anyone broke those "immensely imperative procedures," Lauren was always the first to let everyone know who the violator was.  
  
Sydney's thoughts however where interrupted with the doctor's request for her attention.  
  
"Miss. Bristow?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry, please continue."  
  
"Since this hospital is run but the CIA, I've been allowed clearance of your file. Now what I've come to know is that you where apparently missing for a period of 18 months, am I correct."  
  
"Yes that is true." Sydney said solemnly.  
  
"OK. Now due to your current condition we where forced to fallow protocol which required that we give you a blood test."  
  
"A blood test?" Sydney asked, confused.  
  
"Just standard procedure." He replied automatically. "Well the thing is we just..well, we just received your test results back from our lab."  
  
The doctor was just confusing Sydney. His words where making any sense to her. "So..? Is there something wrong with me? Do I have cancer or something?" She asked sarcastically. She wasn't in the mood to play guessing games.  
  
"No Agent Bristow, you do not have cancer." The doctor answered sternly. "You're pregnant."  
  
A/N: Dun, dun, dun..So what ya' think? Did you like that twist? Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, original. But hey, someone's got to like it, right?  
  
Well you know the routine. R&R if you want more.  
  
Kat 


	6. Consequences

Title: REAPER  
  
Author: Egyptian Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It would take me two years of amnesia to realize that no matter what I did, I was the reaper.  
  
Chapter 6: Consequences  
  
RECAP SS  
  
The doctor was just confusing Sydney. His words where making any sense to her. "So..? Is there something wrong with me? Do I have cancer or something?" She asked sarcastically. She wasn't in the mood to play guessing games.  
  
"No Agent Bristow, you do not have cancer." The doctor answered sternly. "You're pregnant."  
  
SSS  
  
I want to run now. Run across the earth. Run to a place that has never felt my presence. Run to a place that is safe from the truth. But I can't do that. It isn't the fact that I can't even walk that is keeping me hear, it isn't that at all. I'd like to think it isn't Vaughn, but I know some if it is affected by him, and want to slap myself every time I hear him say that he loves me again. No.I don't think its any of those things. I think the only thing keeping me here in this hospital bed, in this life...in a semi- normal frame of mind, is the fact that I have a child growing within me.  
  
For some reason that I can't explain, I believe this is Vaughn's child. I have this feeling deep down in my gut, in the place that my child lays growing, that this child will have green eyes, that this child within me is half of the man I love and cherish so dearly. And I don't dare deny the possibilities.  
  
I am lying there in the hospital bed, lying in the soft white cotton sheets of "healing." And suddenly, my sureness of Vaughn's paternity to my child flies out the window. I was gone for almost two years. I can't be pregnant by Vaughn. It isn't possible.  
  
I look at Vaughn, his face reflecting his emotions of joy, and then, unsurprisingly, confusion. But what shocks me the most, what makes me want to start crying all over again, is the look of disappointment that crosses his face. He too has come to the same conclusion, him being the father of my child is virtually impossible.  
  
Suddenly, I find my voice. "Is there anyway of knowing the paternity of the baby?" I ask cautiously.  
  
"Yes there is." The doctor informs me. "It's a quick procedure. We insert a needle into your abdomen, drawing tissue from the developing fetus. When then take the samples to the lab, run the fetus' DNA against some candidates. This procedure however only works when the fetus has reached an age of 3 months. Luckily, you've just passed that mark."  
  
"How old is the fetus?" I ask, quickly doing the math in my head.  
  
"About 177 days old..roughly 3 and a half months."  
  
"When can you do the procedure?" I eagerly ask.  
  
"Right now."  
  
"Ok." I answer. I wan to know. I need to know who the father of my child is. I pray with all I have that it's Vaughn's. I don't know how I would react to finding out if it was someone else. I don't think I could handle knowing that my baby was fathered by a man I have no memory of. But it doesn't matter right now; I have to know, no matter what the consequences are.  
  
A/N: Soooo...what ya think? Dramatic enough for the lot of you? Well.R&R and tell me what you think..oh.and I have a little surprise for you! 


	7. Heartfelt

Title: REAPER  
  
Author: Egyptian Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It would take me two years of amnesia to realize that no matter what I did, I was the reaper.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
RECAP SS  
  
"Ok." I answer, I want to know. I need to know who the father of my child is. I pray with all I have that it's Vaughn's. I don't know how I would react to finding out if it was someone else. I don't think I could handle knowing that my baby was fathered by a man I have no memory of. But it doesn't matter right now; I have to know, no matter what the consequences are.  
  
SSS  
  
Michael Vaughn watched as Sydney rolled over, the best she could with her broken legs, and silently cried. He watched as her muscular back tensed and released and sobs raked her body. He watched as the love of his life broke down as blow after blow was hurled at her. He wanted to help her. He wanted to step in front of the problems, be the one to take the hits, shield her, and protect her.  
  
Kicking the sheets off his body with his legs, he rose from his bed and made his was over to Sydney's side. Sitting in a chair beside her bed he watched has the tears slid past her closed lids, down her cheeks, and stained the pillow.  
  
"Syd..Sydney..," He didn't know what to say. Her eyes flew open. The pain in her eyes was just as evident as the tears that fell down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry." He finally managed. She didn't say anything, just closed her eyes and allowed the tears continue.  
  
Vaughn was sorry. He was sorry with every fiber of his being. He was sorry for her disappearance, sorry for his giving up on her, everything.. And now, to top it all off, he was sorry for the baby and he was sorry for wishing it was his. He knew it couldn't be his, it was biologically impossible. But still, still he wished, by some extraordinary miracle, divine intervention even, he wished that something would make this child his.  
  
He wondered what Sydney was thinking right then.  
  
"Sydney, please...please talk to me." He pleaded with her, taking her hand in his. He half expected her to recoil, not to let him touch her, but instead she grabbed his hand and held it tight.  
  
"Help me." She whispered through her tears. "Please...I...I don't know what to do."  
  
"I know it's not ok right now.." Vaughn ventured cautiously, "And I know it wont even start being better for a while..but. But the thing is, when you came back, when I had to tell you that you where missing and that I was married, I..I knew that I still loved you." He was silent for a moment.  
  
Sydney's eyes opened again. Vaughn had his head bent down low. She watched as he tried to gather his words, try to tell her what he was feeling, trying to give some kind of reassurance, no matter how small it was.  
  
"I was going to propose." He said lifting his head up to look her dead in the eyes. "I was going to tell you how much I loved you, how much I love you; I was going to ask you to marry me, to be with me for the rest of our lives. I had a ring..I..I was going to put it on your finger, I was going to kiss you and we where going to live happily ever after." Vaughn admitted. He too now had tears flowing down his cheeks. "Fuck." he cursed. "I still have that ring."  
  
"You do?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yes. I could never get rid of it. It was the only thing I had left, the only thing I could link to you, even if you never even saw it." He admitted. "Damn it Sydney, I love so much."  
  
"I love you too." Sydney whispered.  
  
Neither knew what else to do. Vaughn, leaning forward, brushed the tears from Sydney's eyes, ignoring the pain shooting through his torso, and captured Sydney's lips in his, Sydney, surprised at first, kissed back.  
  
Neither heard the door open.  
  
"Michael?" a teary voice called out.  
  
Tbc...  
  
A/N: Boy doesn't Lauren just love her wrong moment entrances. Lol. You know the drill, R&R if you want more...and I promise next chapter will get interesting. ; )  
  
Kat  
  
P.s. Thank you to all of you who reviewed!!  
  
BudgetBuddy: Lol, thank you so much for reviewing! Your review really made my day. 


	8. Oblivion

Title: REAPER  
  
Author: Egyptian Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It would take me two years of amnesia to realize that no matter what I did, I was the reaper.  
  
Chapter 8: Oblivion  
  
RECAP  
  
Neither heard the door open.  
  
"Michael?" a teary voice called out.  
  
SS  
  
With the sound of Lauren's voice, both battered lovers broke the kiss instantaneously.  
  
"Laur?"  
  
"Michael.what are you doing?" she ask, attempting to block out the image of her husband kissing another woman.  
  
"Lauren.please let me explain." Vaughn attempted.  
  
"No.no..I knew this was going to happen..I knew that you still loved her. Please, spare me, don't try to apologize." She cried.  
  
"No, I have to. I have to tell you."  
  
"Fine then, let me hear it. Tell me how you don't love me; how you love her now." Lauren said bitterly, her British accent growing stronger with the emotion.  
  
"No..it's not that...I've always loved Sydney. I fell in love with her the day we met. I loved you too..it's.it's just that..well, I was never IN love with you. I'm really sorry Lauren."  
  
A look of pure hate descended upon Laurens pale features. "Well then, Michael, Sydney, I hope that you two hate a wonderful life together." She said, before forcefully opening the door and exiting the room. A sharp band fallowed her, leaving Sydney and Vaughn alone.  
  
Vaughn sat down and took in a deep breath.  
  
"I'd like to say I'm sorry.but... to tell you the truth, I don't think I can right now." Sydney said calmly.  
  
"No.It's ok. You don't have to be sorry. You're with me now. We love each other, that's all that matters now." Vaughn replied, leaning forward and giving Sydney another searing kiss.  
  
"I love you." Sydney said again.  
  
Vaughn smiled. "I love you too. But I really have to lie down."  
  
Sydney laughed. "Ok my savior."  
  
Sydney watched as Vaughn carefully stood up and made his way back over to his bed, pulled back the covers and with a look of hidden pain, climbed back in.  
  
"I missed you." Vaughn said, settling back into the sheets.  
  
Sydney rolled over so that she was facing Vaughn. "I missed you too."  
  
And with that Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn drifted off to sleep.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
The room was a stark white compared to the black of the suit and pants she still donned.  
  
"Sydney dear, you're awake." A familiar voice said through the haze.  
  
A great fear and hate struck Sydney in the gut, causing her to sit up and look for the man whose voice belonged. The room was large but the speaker was easily found.  
  
"No.what the hell do you want with me?" she asked defiantly.  
  
"It's funny that you ask." He told her. She didn't answer; instead she started at him and tried to sense possible escapes.  
  
"It's no use darling, there's no escaping."  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
I sat up in bed quickly. The pain immediately shot through my legs, due to the pain, I was forced to lie back down.  
  
"Sydney? Are you ok?" Vaughn asked, suddenly very, very close to her head. This closeness of his cause Sydney to abruptly start and almost topple off the bed, luckily, Jack was there to save her.  
  
"Hold on Sydney." Jack said, lifting Sydney gently back onto the bed.  
  
"Thanks dad. Um.How long have I been sleeping?" She asked, pushing herself into a sitting position.  
  
"About eight hours. The doctor...The doctor called me. He told me..your news." Jack stuttered. Sydney bowed her head in acceptance and almost unnoticeably passed her hand over her stomach.  
  
"I...I didn't know." She finally said. "I wouldn't have...I wouldn't have tried to, to kill myself if I had known." Sydney told both Jack and Vaughn. The serenity that sleeping had brought was quickly washed away when her tears started falling again. But she felt as if she had to tell them what had been eating at her sense she had returned, so, she continued. "I admit that I noticed some weight gain..but..but I pinned it on...on my missing time. I didn't know what I had done during that time, so I dismissed it. I wasn't.. I'm not even due for another week." Sydney told them. "The signs where so obvious! They where there, right in front of my eyes, but they where so easy to ignore." She cried.  
  
Vaughn and Jack exchanged sorrowful looks. "It's ok Sydney, we understand, what happened was in the past, you can't help what happened." Jack attempted.  
  
"But that's the thing dad." Sydney told them quietly, "I could have stopped it all. I could have prevented everything. I could have stopped myself from getting hurt, from having Vaughn be there, endangering him, ruining everything for him and..and for everyone else."  
  
"Sydney.please, calm down. You need to stop blaming yourself. You couldn't help it. You felt like there was no way out.  
  
"I didn't *feel* like there was no way out dad, there *was* no way out."  
  
"Sydney, you know that's not true." Vaughn said, holding her hand in his."  
  
"No I know that it wasn't true." Sydney attempted to smile.  
  
All three of them sat there in their silence for a few moments. perfectly content in each other's presence. Each of them sitting there thinking how much the other meant to them. Finally Sydney spoke up.  
  
"Did the paternity test come back by any chance?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. The doctor called the room. He told us to call him when you where awake so that he could deliver the results to you in person." Vaughn told her.  
  
"Can you call please?" She asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
I sit her watching the doctor speak to me. I see him mouth move, but all his words to me are lost; lost in the bliss I feel. I look down to the test results he handed to me. I can't help but not smile. I don't try to hide the smile that feathers my face, showing everyone watching how happy I am. I laugh to myself. I'm sitting here in a hospital bed with two broken legs after an attempted suicide laughing; and smiling. I try to remember the last time I smiled. 'It's been a long time.' I conclude to myself.  
  
I sit her and feel the tight grips of the two most important men in my life. I can feel the strength in each hand; I can feel the love that each one has for me. I can feel the memories from the fathers hand; I can remember when he used to hold my hand as a little girl. How I used to hold on tight to his hand; onto my mothers hand and laugh when the swung me high into the air between them. I can feel the memories from Vaughn's hand. How his hands used to run seductively over my body, making me shiver with anticipation. I can remember how he used to hold me with those hands; hold me like the was trying to protect me from the dangers of the world.  
  
I look back down at the paper that sits in my lap. I look at it and wonder how that white piece of paper can hold so much importance to so many people. I think of how with just a simple press of a button that piece of paper tells the paternity of my child; the child that lays safe and innocent in the warmth of my womb. I'm forced to smile again.  
  
I read the paper again for about the millionth time. I look at the crisp black letters are printed neatly on the stark white of the paper.  
  
I think I have all the words down to memory. It says:  
  
DNA Test to the Fetus of Bristow, Sydney A.  
  
DNA of fetus ran against the DNA of:  
  
Sark, Julian  
  
Sloane, Arvin  
  
Vaughn, Michael  
  
Walker, Simon  
  
DNA paternity results of the fetus belonging to Bristow, Sydney A.:  
  
Agent Michael Vaughn  
  
I smile again as I see his name in clear black and white..no gray this time.  
  
A/N: Soooo... What did you think?  
  
Landi104: Sorry but I'm a hopeless S/V shipper. But hopefully you keep reading. I have to admit, I've read some pretty kick as S/S fics. Hopefully you put some faith into this one and keep reading!  
  
Lor: Vaughnnie-Poo and Siddy??? Lol, you're so funny!! So are you glad it isn't Sark's?  
  
SarkLover: Sorry..but like I said to Landi, I'm a hopeless S/V shipper. I know Sarkney can be a little irresistible at times, but I'm 100% dedicated to S/V. Sorry, but hopefully, you'll still read. It would be a shame if you stopped!!  
  
BudgetBuddy: You are now my #1 All Time Favorite Reviewer!!!!!!!!  
  
YoungStarsOwner and S@nd: So what did you think!!! Am I doing a good job? Have I made this story worth reading? Do you approve? Tell me what you think!  
  
Ok, to the rest of you out there, you know the drill, R&R if you want more!! 


	9. Confessions

Title: REAPER  
  
Author: Egyptian Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It would take me two years of amnesia to realize that no matter what I did, I was the reaper.  
  
Chapter 9: Questions  
  
A/N: Correction!!! I was being stupid and not researching!!! I'm only 16 so I have not a clue about pregnancy or being pregnant. So here is my correction: Sydney is about 90 days into her pregnancy, which means she's been pregnant for: 90 days, 9 weeks, 3 months. Ok so there, sorry. (  
  
RECAP  
  
DNA paternity results of the fetus belonging to Bristow, Sydney A.:  
  
Agent Michael Vaughn  
  
I smile again as I see his name in clear black and white..no gray this time.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"This..., don't get me wrong, but this is impossible." Vaughn said is his initial shock.  
  
"Exactly, how is this possible? I've been missing for two years! I...this isn't possible." Sydney exclaimed.  
  
The doctor just looked at them. He looked as if he didn't understand the test results either. "I honestly don't know how to explain it. I've run that test over almost 3 times, each time your name, Agent Vaughn, came up. I can't event begin to comprehend the possibilities to how you're pregnant with the child of a man who you haven't seen in over 24 months, but all I can tell you is that the baby that you have is indeed Michael Vaughn's child."  
  
"I still don't understand this." Jack spoke up. "But at least I'm glad to know that its Vaughn here and none of the other men on that list." Vaughn looked down at his hands, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Do you know the sex of the baby?" Sydney asked.  
  
"At this moment, I don't know the sex of the baby." The doctor told her. "But I will be able to tell you in about a month or so." He told her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hospital to attend to." And with that, the doctor turned on his heel and left the room.  
  
"I still don't understand this." Vaughn sated a few moments after the doctor's departure.  
  
"I don't think anyone does." Jack said. "And frankly I don't think we're going to find out anytime soon."  
  
Sydney slid down, further into the covers and looked at her father. Jack Bristow age was catching up with him. He was no longer the dark haired father she remembered him to be. His 56 years had turned his once brown hair a silvery grey and the lines of his life's struggles where ever prominent in his face. Even his strong, but tired features lay in his hands.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Sydney asked.  
  
Jack looked up from his hands and breathed in a tired evident sigh. "Well, I suppose Mr. Vaughn is planning on telling his wife about the pregnancy."  
  
"Ex-wife, she's my ex-wife now." Vaughn sighed. "She called this morning, told me that she left the divorce papers at our home and that she's gone to Virginia to stay with her sister. The NSC transferred her over to the Richmond office." Vaughn told them with a blank face. Sydney didn't say anything but Jack looked up with mild surprise.  
  
"And may I ask the cause of these turn of events?" He asked in a stern manner.  
  
Vaughn looked him in the eye and said, "Jack, to be honest with you...I don't really know. I thought, we all thought at first that Sydney was dead. I loved..I love your daughter so much, that it nearly destroyed me when she died...But when she came back all the things that I had tried to forget about her came rushing back. Sir, I was in love with your daughter, I am in love with your daughter."  
  
Sydney could barely tear her eyes away from Vaughn. She wasn't expecting a speech from him. To be honest, she hadn't even fathomed the concept of Vaughn actually tell her father, the harsh Jack Bristow, that he loved her.  
  
Sydney half expected Jack to have a look of either hate or anger splashed upon his face, but the look that greeted her almost caused her to topple off the bed again; for Jack Bristow sat there smiling.  
  
Tbc.  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, short. Well...at least this is a good short chaptered story. Well..at least I HOPE that this is a good short chaptered story! OK, you know the drill: R&R if you want MORE!!!  
  
Lor, S@nd, lily and BudgetBuddy: So are you proud of me??? Huh, huh? Did you just love the S/V-ness of this little world I have fabricated??? Too bad its only a fabrication, I'd love it even more if it was anything but that. Don't you agree?  
  
Serendipity112233: Welcome to REAPER!!! I couldn't help but write a suicide story. No one else was doing it. And due to my chronic S/V shipper-ness, I had to make is a happy suicide story.well if that makes any sense. (Does it?)  
  
Lor: You love me more that??? Wow. I feel honored! Lol. Well I'm glad you love my story! And don't worry about your teacher; they don't understand the importance of our daily ALIAS fixes. (Now the important thing here is, I am going to have to find a baby name!!!)  
  
Lily: Boycotting: Bad!! Lol, but I am glad that you didn't have to. Hopefully I didn't loose and Sarkney fans!  
  
BudgetBuddy: Seriously, how can ANYONE feel sorry for the "Man Thief"??? I was so happy when Sydney socked her in the face! (oops, sorry S@nd!!!) and this "Marvelous" story will be updated as soon as possible (Winter break baby, I have two weeks of nothing to do but write!!!!)  
  
S@nd: I know, I know, I said that there wasn't going to be any S3 spoilers. Sorry! But they kind of just slip in there. But you already know some important details for S3 anyways..you're just finding out a little bit more that's all. Be thankful! Lol. j/k.  
  
OK, and to all of you out there! ALL WILL BE REVIELD IN THE END!!! You're just going to have to wait that's all! And maybe, if you want more..I already have ideas for a sequel. (Muaahahaha)... (Sorry, I just Christmas presents in the mail for my grandma, and I think one of them in the S1 DVD set!! **Does a little happy dance**) 


	10. Falling into Place

Title: REAPER  
  
Author: Egyptian Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It would take me two years of amnesia to realize that no matter what I did, I was the reaper.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
RECAP  
  
Sydney half expected Jack to have a look of either hate or anger splashed upon his face, but the look that greeted her almost caused her to topple off the bed again; for Jack Bristow sat there smiling.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"Please get Mr. Christy on the phone please." A familiar voice asked over an office intercom.  
  
"Yes, sir." Was voiced back, fallowed by the ringing of his phone.  
  
Picking it up, he put the telephone to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" a voice with an Irish accent asked.  
  
"Have you received any new details?"  
  
"Yes Sir I 'ave. Miss Bristow appeared near the Hong Kong warehouse two weeks ago."  
  
"Excellent. Is she with the CIA now?"  
  
"Yes Sir, but only after an attempted suicide."  
  
"Suicide, Christy is she ok, is the baby ok?" he asked, a little worried.  
  
"'De babe is fine Mr. Sloane. 'De mother on 'de other hand, well she's got two broken legs."  
  
"Ok Mr. Christy. Is there anything else of great importance?"  
  
"Yes Sir, 'Dey've discovered who 'de father is, Agent Vaughn's wife is officially filled for divorce."  
  
"I expected as much. I expect all remaining details will be faxed to the number I gave you?"  
  
"Yes Sir already did it."  
  
"Good, goodbye Mr. Christy." And with that, Arvin Sloane hung up.  
  
'And it all begins to fall into place.' He thought before going back to this computer.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"Dad?" Sydney spoke up in confusion. "I.I don't understand."  
  
Jack Bristow's smile was still prominent on his face. "Sydney, to tell you the truth.to be perfectly honest with you...I think there's no better man than Michael Vaughn to be the loving father of your child...and the man that loves you almost as much as I do.. maybe even more." Jack confessed.  
  
"Jack, are you ok?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"I'm feeling perfectly fine; better than I've been in a long time actually." He exclaimed. "Now, I have to go back to the office, but I should be back by 6:00." He said, standing up and kissing Sydney on the forehead.  
  
"Bye Dad."  
  
"Bye Jack."  
  
And with that, Jack Bristow left the room.  
  
"That was unexpected." Vaughn remarked.  
  
Sydney nodded her head in agreement. "The doctor said I have an appointment for an ultrasound in a few minutes, just to see..just to see how the baby's doing."  
  
"Do you want me to come?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"Oh course I will." Vaughn said, leaning over and kissing Sydney. "I love you."  
  
"I..I love you too."  
  
"Miss Bristow? I'm here to take you to your ultrasound appointment." A nurse said, wheeling a wheel chair through the door and to the side of her bed.  
  
"Ok." Sydney said, flipping the covers back to reveal her still splinted legs. "Well this is going to be interesting." She said, letting the nurse help her into the wheelchair.  
  
"What's going to be interesting?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Being pregnant with two broken legs is what's going to be interesting." Sydney laughed.  
  
"Oh, no worries miss. The doctor told me that you should be out of your splints in about 5 weeks. You'll be walking again in no time." The nurse said, releasing the breaks and wheeling Sydney out of the room. "Now we're off to see the marry little baby you have with you." The nurse said merrily, wheeling Sydney off with Vaughn fallowing close behind.  
  
A/N: Now you don't really expect me to tell you everything all at once now do you? Lol, I thought so. You're all just going to have to wait for the story to explain itself. Hehe, I may be blonde, but I do know how to conjure a wicked story.  
  
R&R if you want more.  
  
-Kat 


	11. APier

Title: REAPER  
  
Author: Egyptian Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It would take me two years of amnesia to realize that no matter what I did, I was the reaper.  
  
A/N: This is going to be a fluffy chapter, so hold on tight and enjoy the ride while it lasts.... which might consist of a few chapters.. (  
  
Chapter 11: A-Pier  
  
RECAP  
  
"Now we're off to see the marry little baby you have with you." The nurse said merrily, wheeling Sydney off with Vaughn fallowing close behind.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
I look down into the cold, gray waters at the end of the pier. I have one hand resting on the railing and one on my swollen stomach.  
  
'Did I really do that?' I keep asking myself. 'Did I really jump?'  
  
I already know that answer to those questions, I have a pair of crutches next to me and a fiberglass cast on my left foot to mark my finally attempt of peace.  
  
"You walk pretty fast for a cripple." Vaughn says, wrapping his warm, strong arms around my as best as he can with my child-bearing midriff.  
  
"Did I really do that?" I ask him, looking back down into the throbbing water.  
  
"Yes." He tells me sadly. "Yes you did..but you know what?"  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"I saved you." He whispers into my ear, lightly feathering my neck with kisses.  
  
It's been almost 3 months since my jump; almost 3 months since my discovery of child and it's...her, father, and 3 months since my father finally accepted Vaughn as the love of my life. In a way, I'm glad that I jumped, even if just the thought of what I did still send cold shivers up my back. What I did, even though I regret it dearly, brought Vaughn to me; Vaughn AND my father. I know it sounds selfish, but after all my years of helping others, of trying to "save the world" its my turn to want something better for myself; its my turn now.  
  
"I love you." I say, turning around as gracefully as I could.  
  
"I love you too." He tells me, kissing me on the lips this time. I smile devilishly when we pull away.  
  
"Ok, what's so funny?" he asks me, giving me a funny look.  
  
"Two words," I tell him, "Home Depot." I say casually. I smile again as I watch Vaughn rolls his eyes and then burry is face into the crook of my neck. The moan he emits tickles my neck and I am forced to pull back, only to reveal a pouting Vaughn.  
  
"Do we have to?" he whines childishly.  
  
"Yes!" I tell him sternly. "And besides, you're a guy; you're supposed to like hardware stores."  
  
"No I'm not. The connection between men and hardware stores is a common social misunderstanding. Not all men where born to worship to the tools of "Black and Checker." He declares.  
  
"Decker honey, it's 'Black and Decker.'" I laugh, correcting him.  
  
"See! That what I mean, there's proof right there that I wasn't meant to be the owner of a Home Depot gift card."  
  
"Stop whining, all you have to do is go in there and get me two more gallons of paint for the baby room." I say, referring to the half painted baby room in our new house.  
  
"What color again?" he asks.  
  
"Lavender; the girly color, because we're having a girl." I smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"We need to get a dog."  
  
"A dog?"  
  
"Yeah, a dog, so I'm not the only guy in the house when 'Little Baby Bristow' arrives."  
  
"And that reminds me." I add  
  
"What reminds you?"  
  
"'Little Baby Bristow' needs a name."  
  
Vaughn laughs, "Of course she does. I'll go get a book after we visit the 'Hardware Store from Hell.'"  
  
Tbc...  
  
A/N: R&R if you want more. Sorry its so short!!  
  
It was 11:00 at night and I was "attempting" to fall asleep when this chapter popped into my head..so I was forced to write it down.and while I was writing this down, about a million other story lines popped into my head. Let me just tell you this; I didn't get any sleep that night; Attack of the Plot Bunnies.  
  
I trust that everyone here had a great Christmas? :: dances around insanely:: I got ALIAS SEASON 2 ON DVD!! Woo-hoo!!!!!!  
  
Hehe, Ok, I'm calm now..off to write chapter 12.. ( 


	12. Authors note and spoilers

REAPER AUTHOR'S NOTE AND STORY SPOILERS  
  
I have a sad story to deliver:  
  
I, Kat, have writers block. I know, I know, I'm really sorry, but the story just isn't coming to me. I am trying my hardest to write the next chapter but it sucks. I'm having many *many* people help me with my story but I have to first explain the plot line of ALIAS to them which takes up a lot of my time. Luckily I have a chosen few who know what I'm talking about when I say "Rambaldi."  
  
Ok, here is a spoiler for next chapter. (This much I have figured out.)  
  
REAPER- Chapter 12: (Chapter Title TBA)  
  
" 'Ello, I'm Mr. Christy to see Arvin Sloane." The tall Irish man with jet black hair said to the small secretary at the front desk.  
  
"Yes, he's right this way Mr. Christy." She said, leading him into Sloane's office.  
  
"Mr. Christy, welcome to Zurich." Sloane said as Mr. Christy stepped trough the large oak and glass doors of the office.  
  
"Thank you Miss Trovolski, that will be all." Sloane said, excusing his secretary. "Oh and one more thing." He called over her.  
  
"Yes Mr. Sloane?" She asked, turning around.  
  
"I won't be taking any calls."  
  
"Yes Mr. Sloane." She said before leaving the room.  
  
"Nice secretary you 'ave there." Christy said, turning around just in time to see the secretary's retreating backside.  
  
"Yes she is Mr. Christy. Now, do you have the document like I asked for?" Sloane asked putting his hand out, expecting Christy to fill it.  
  
"Yes sir." He deadpanned, pulling out a black folder out from the waistband of his jeans.  
  
"Nice place to keep highly valuable documents Christy."  
  
"Quite..no one knows 'dey're there."  
  
"As long as that's the case." Sloane answered, opening the black folder to reveal 3 piece of very old and very yellow paper. Carefully slipping them out of its case he spread them on the large conference table to reveal Leonardo de Vinci like work. On each piece of paper lay a picture haloed in an almost alien like writing.  
  
"I believe those are 'de two most beautiful women I think I 'ave ever seen in me life." Christy said with awe as he stepped forward to get a better look at the drawings. "Who's she?" he asked, pointing to the drawing furthest to the left.  
  
"A mother." Sloane answer simply. "This is her daughter," he said pointing to a drawing of a young woman in the middle, "and this is the man that ties them all together." Sloane said, pointing to the last picture of a man on the right.  
  
"Interesting..but what do I have to do with it?" Christy asked.  
  
"You Mr. Christy are going to help me keep track of all of them for a while." Sloane said, still immersed in the drawings.  
  
"You mean these people are still 'live?" Christy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes. Yet this one here is still to be born." He said motioning to the woman in the middle.  
  
Ok, up until then I was doing just fine until "The Word Snatcher" stole my story away from me and now I don't know how to lay my story down.  
  
I have one dire question to ask of you all while I'm... 'Recuperating.'  
  
The mystery girl in the middle needs a name. Now, I have a few and the similarity with the E's is just an odd coincidence. So for your vote, tell me which one I should use.  
  
Adora (means 'Beloved' and its from France.) Aurora (means 'Dawn' in French) Elena (means 'Light') Emma (means 'Beloved') Emily (means 'Universal') Eve (means 'Life') Ella (I don't know what it means.)  
  
And if any of you have any other suggestions, I'd love to hear them. I can't wait to hear what you all think.  
  
Thank you all for bearing with me!  
  
-Kat- 


	13. Baby Girl

Title: REAPER  
  
Author: Egyptian Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It would take me two years of amnesia to realize that no matter what I did, I was the reaper.  
  
A/N: This is going to be a fluffy chapter, so hold on tight and enjoy the ride while it lasts.... which might consist of a few chapters.. (  
  
Chapter 12: Baby Girl  
  
RECAP  
  
"'Little Baby Bristow' needs a name."  
  
Vaughn laughs, "Of course she does. I'll go get a book after we visit the 'Hardware Store from Hell.'"  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"OK, this is what I have so far." Sydney said, leafing through a baby name book.  
  
"Hit me." Vaughn said, allowing the paint roller he was holding to glide across the wall; changing it from a crisp white to relaxing lavender.  
  
"OK, Emily, Eve, Elena and Ella."  
  
"Emily?" Vaughn asked, pouring more paint into the tray.  
  
"I know.. Even though she was married to Sloane, she was like a mother to me." Sydney admitted.  
  
"I like Elena." Vaughn told her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. What does it mean?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Well, its French, so I figured that you'd like that, and Ella...it means..light." Sydney read from the book.  
  
"Elena...I love it."  
  
"I love it too."  
  
"So we have a baby Elena?"  
  
"Elena Vaughn."  
  
"What about a middle name?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"I don't know..what your mother's name?"  
  
"Lisette" Vaughn told her.  
  
"Elena Lisette?" Sydney said, testing the name out loud. Vaughn put the paint roller down and took a seat on the floor next to Sydney. "It's got a ring to it. Perfect."  
  
"You know what?" Vaughn asked her, stroking her bulging stomach.  
  
"What?" She smiled  
  
"I love you." He said, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. "I love you and Elena Lisette." He said, moving to kiss her on the stomach. Sydney smiled her famous dimpled grin and added, "Vaughn. Elena Lisette Vaughn, she is going to have her daddy's name." Sydney smiled.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
" 'Ello, I'm Mr. Christy to see Arvin Sloane." The tall Irish man with jet black hair said to the small secretary at the front desk.  
  
"Yes, he's right this way Mr. Christy." She said, leading him into Sloane's office.  
  
"Mr. Christy, welcome to Zurich." Sloane said as Mr. Christy stepped trough the large oak and glass doors of the office.  
  
"Thank you Miss Trovolski, that will be all." Sloane said, excusing his secretary. "Oh and one more thing." He called over her.  
  
"Yes Mr. Sloane?" She asked, turning around.  
  
"I won't be taking any calls."  
  
"Yes Mr. Sloane." She said before leaving the room.  
  
"Nice secretary you 'ave there." Christy said, turning around just in time to see the secretary's retreating backside.  
  
"Yes she is Mr. Christy. Now, do you have the document like I asked for?" Sloane asked putting his hand out, expecting Christy to fill it.  
  
"Yes sir." He deadpanned, pulling out a black folder out from the waistband of his jeans.  
  
"Nice place to keep highly valuable documents Christy."  
  
"Quite..no one knows 'dey're there."  
  
"As long as that's the case." Sloane answered, opening the black folder to reveal 3 piece of very old and very yellow paper. Carefully slipping them out of its case he spread them on the large conference table to reveal Leonardo de Vinci like work. On each piece of paper lay a picture haloed in an almost alien like writing.  
  
"I believe those are 'de two most beautiful women I think I 'ave ever seen in me life." Christy said with awe as he stepped forward to get a better look at the drawings. "Who's she?" he asked, pointing to the drawing furthest to the left.  
  
"A mother." Sloane answer simply. "This is her daughter," he said pointing to a drawing of a young woman in the middle, "and this is the man that ties them all together." Sloane said, pointing to the last picture of a man on the right.  
  
"Interesting..but what do I have to do with it?" Christy asked.  
  
"You Mr. Christy are going to help me keep track of all of them for a while." Sloane said, still immersed in the drawings.  
  
"You mean these people are still 'live?" Christy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes. Yet this one here is still to be born." He said motioning to the woman in the middle.  
  
" Aye, that's a miracle."  
  
"No, what she's going to do will be the miracle Patrick."  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"And 'Vua La'." Vaughn said, throwing the last rag in the trash and lifting his hands up to show of his paint job.  
  
"I love it. Now, all we have to do is decorate it." Sydney said leaning into Vaughn's side.  
  
"Wonder.."  
  
"But don't worry, that's my job. All you have to do is do the heavy lifting." Sydney said, interrupting Vaughn's would be sarcastic remark.  
  
"Heavy lifting? But you just yelled at me the other day for trying to help you get out of the car."  
  
Sydney bowed her head sheepishly. "Well --- I dropped a cup yesterday." Sydney admitted.  
  
"What does a cup have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, being pregnant only allows for a certain amount of flexibility. Being almost 7 months pregnant not only makes those allowances more --- restricted --- Well to get to the point I had to squat for a good 10 minutes before I got that cup. I almost had to lie down to get it! It was humiliating!" Sydney exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, I'll make it up to you."  
  
"Make it up to me? What..how, for what?" Sydney asked, looking confused.  
  
Vaughn laughed. "We'll go shopping. Right now, I'll go and get your coat. We can go get that crib that you've been eyeing." He smiled, walking from the room.  
  
"You mean that beautiful mahogany one in the antique mall?" Sydney yelled, fallowing Vaughn as fast as she could in her pregnant form.  
  
"Yes.. That one." He smiled, handing her her jacket. Sydney's eyes got really big and she smiled. "Weee!" she said comically as she through on her jacket and bolted out the door.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Patrick Christy watched as the pregnant Sydney Bristow ran from her house, her lover fallowing close behind.  
  
"Boy you've got another thing coming missy." Christy smirked as he viewed her delighted smile through his binoculars from the driver seat of the "Cable Van."  
  
Tbc..  
  
A/n: Ok, so hopefully this is good for a writers block. So far I've gotten a few ideas.. But I'm trying my best to write down what I have. OK, tootles!  
  
You all know the drill, R&R if you want more.  
  
-Kat- 


	14. Grocery Store Stalker

Title: REAPER  
  
Author: Egyptian Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It would take me two years of amnesia to realize that no matter what I did, I was the reaper.  
  
A/N: This is going to be a fluffy chapter, so hold on tight and enjoy the ride while it lasts.... which might consist of a few chapters.. (  
  
Chapter 13: Grocery Store Stalker.  
  
RECAP  
  
Patrick Christy watched as the pregnant Sydney Bristow ran from her house, her lover fallowing close behind.  
  
"Boy you've got another thing coming missy." Christy smirked as he viewed her delighted smile through his binoculars from the driver seat of the "Cable Van."  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"PULL TO THE LEFT!" Sydney almost shrieked as they pasted an Albertsons. In surprise, Vaughn did as he was told and braked sharply in the parking lot.  
  
"What was that about?" Vaughn exclaimed, his hands tight on the steering wheel.  
  
"You almost passed the grocery store." She smiled. Turning his head, he viewed the large grocery store that lay established to his left and shook his head.  
  
"You know, one day, you're going to give me a heart attack." Vaughn said, pulling into a parking space.  
  
"No I won't." Sydney said innocently, slipping from their truck's cab. Vaughn was quickly at her side, helping her grab her purse and sweater. "You don't have to do that." She told Vaughn as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her around the truck.  
  
"Yes I do." Sydney just glared at him. "Need I remind you of your little almost falling down the stairs incident?" he told her. In response, Sydney protectively leaned into Vaughn's body. "That's more like it." He said laughing. "So what exactly are we getting?"  
  
"Ice cream, cantaloupe, pickles, Twinkies, oatmeal, pancake mix and raisins." Sydney listed off.  
  
"Yuck." Vaughn said, making a face.  
  
"What!"  
  
"I can't believe you're going to eat all that."  
  
"You would to if raisin pancakes where the only things you could think about at 3 in the morning." Sydney told him as both of them walked through the sliding doors. "Ok, you get the cantaloupe, pickles and raisins. I'll get the oatmeal, Twinkies, pancake mix and Ice cream." Sydney said and both parted.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"She's gone into the grocery store. Should I fallow them in?" Christ said over the phone to Sloane.  
  
Slone waited a while before answering. "Yes, but keep your distance. They're both trained spies, they know when something's up." Sloane ordered him.  
  
"Yes mother." Christy said after hanging up. "I've always wondered what women eat when they're pregnant." Christy wondered to himself as he left his black sports car and made his own way into the grocery store. He spotted Sydney Bristow almost immediately heading for the frozen food section. He watched as she went for the nearest carton of chocolate ice cream and then walked to a new isle and tossed a canister of Quaker's Oatmeal into the red plastic basket she carried with her. He couldn't help but laugh when her newly developed stomach toppled a few things onto the floor. Luckily, for her, a courteous passerby helped her pick up the renegade items. "Thank you." He watched her say. Reminding himself that he had to be careful and hidden he walked over into an adjacent isle. Pickles, he was standing in front of about 5 shelves of pickles. To his luck and to his dismay, Sydney Bristow was homing in on the pickles he was standing in front of. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she "waddled" her way in his direction.  
  
"Sorry, excuse me." She said as she motioned towards a large jar of pickles that lay shelved in front of him.  
  
"No, excuse me." He said politely and stepped back, allowing her to grab a jar.  
  
"Oh, what part of Ireland are you from?" She asked, recognizing his accent.  
  
Christy inwardly cursed himself for not hiding his accent. "Dublin." He stated simply, smiling to the agent.  
  
"How interesting. I went there once but I didn't get to stay long." She said smiling.  
  
She didn't elaborate further so he figured she had been there on a mission of some sort. "Well I recommend that you visit again sometime."  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you." Sydney said, sticking out her hand. "Kathleen Hampton."  
  
'She's lying!" he thought to himself, 'I wonder why?' But he allowed himself no time to answer his own questions. "Jacob Donahue." He told her, shaking her hand.  
  
"Bye." She said, turning her back and walking away.  
  
'That was a close call.'  
  
A/N: I know, I know; short. Ok, well you know the drill, R&R if you love it, (Or like it. it doesn't matter as long as you review. Heck you can hate it, but as long as you review I don't care how god awful you think it is.) Feliz Anos Nuevo. *Happy New Year* 


	15. Two Week's Time

Title: REAPER  
  
Author: Egyptian Kat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It would take me two years of amnesia to realize that no matter what I did, I was the reaper.  
  
A/N: This is going to be a fluffy chapter, so hold on tight and enjoy the ride while it lasts.... which might consist of a few chapters.. (  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
RECAP  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you." Sydney said, sticking out her hand. "Kathleen Hampton."  
  
'She's lying!" he thought to himself, 'I wonder why?' But he allowed himself no time to answer his own questions. "Jacob Donahue." He told her, shaking her hand.  
  
"Bye." She said, turning her back and walking away.  
  
'That was a close call.'  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Sydney rocked back and forth in the old mahogany rocking chair her dad had surprised her with.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I'll get it." Sydney said after hearing a knock at the door. Vaughn was in the kitchen fixing the sink and do to Sydney's close proximity to the door, she allowed herself to answer it. However, Sydney was slightly startled to see her father standing there in something other than a suit on.. As well as a smile.  
  
"Hello Sydney." He said some happiness to his voice.  
  
"Uh, wow, hi dad!" she said, stepping to the side and motioning for Jack to step into the house. "So what ya' think?" she asked, waving her hands around.  
  
"Of what?" Jack asked, a little clueless.  
  
"The house! We're not fully moved in yet. well, more like the furniture hasn't arrived yet. But you haven't seen the house yet and I was wondering what you thought of it."  
  
Jack looked around the large foyer which opened up to a large red, green and blue stained glass window and then down at the bark wood floor. "It's beautiful." He stated simply, relishing in his daughter's pride of her home.  
  
"Thanks dad." Sydney smiled, hugging him.  
  
"Who's here?" She heard Vaughn yell from the kitchen.  
  
Sydney smiled and led her father into the large white kitchen. "My dad's here." Sydney announced.  
  
"Oh, hi Jack." Vaughn said making his way out from under the kitchen sink. "We've sprung a leak." And indeed they had.  
  
"Where did you get all those sponges?" Jack asked, noticing almost 20 sponges piled up in the sink.  
  
"Oh, those." Vaughn said laughing. "We didn't have any rags. And in our search to find some, we found all these brand new sponges that the last owner left under the sink. Good for us I guess."  
  
"So what's up dad?" Sydney asked, leaning her weight on the white tiled counter.  
  
"Umm.. Actually, I've brought you something Sydney." Jack confessed. Sydney just gave him a puzzled look but Jack gave her a small smile. "Um, it's out in the car. Vaughn, if you'd help me?" Jack said, heading back to the front door.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"Dad! Where did you get this from?!" Sydney exclaimed with happiness riding along her excitement and surprise.  
  
"It was... well it was your mother's; when you where little." He said as he and Vaughn lifted an old mahogany rocking chair out of the back of his borrowed truck. Both men watched as Sydney walked over to the old piece of furniture and began trailing her fingers over the delicately carved arm rests and back.  
  
"It's beautiful Dad. Thank you so much!" She said, turning to her father and giving him a very strong and unexpected hug. "Thank you." She repeated softly into his ear.  
  
"Well if you'll help me Michael, we should carry this into the house before I have to leave.'  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Now Sydney sat in that very rocking chair and watched as a rare Los Angeles rain cascaded its way down the window. She could almost imagine a tree lightly tapping its bear branches or the soft leaves of a summering tree brush its way cross the pane of glass. But there wasn't a tree so she made do with her imagination. She listened intently to the creeks the old wood made against the equally old wooden floors of the room.  
  
The room was fully decorated now. A dark mahogany crib rested against the wall in front of her. She smiled a little as she noticed the soft white eyelet lace poke through the dark rungs of the bed. She could just imagine them quiver with the movements of a small child.  
  
Suddenly tears sprung to the corners of her eyes. 'I could have ruined this all. I could have destroyed another life.. No, two more lives.' She thought, thinking of the man who never stopped loving her and her unborn child.. Her and Vaughn's child. She fiddled with a soft stuff animal as she thought of the things she wouldn't be able to live if Vaughn hadn't saved her.. If her guardian angel wasn't there to rescue her in her time of need. She couldn't help but think of the Rambaldi prophecy. That damned prophecy. She figured she really was a destructor.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
Sydney jumped with the sudden calling of her name. Whipping the tears away from her face she turned around to see a very sleepy Vaughn standing in the threshold of the room.  
  
"Sydney are you ok? I could hear you crying." He said, walking to Sydney's side. Sydney began to cry again. "Shhh. Baby, it's ok. What's wrong? You know you can tell me."  
  
"I keep thinking about the prophecy and how I.. how I almost destroyed all the things we have right now... and how I could have ruined it all." She sobbed.  
  
Vaughn took Sydney into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Do not think about that Sydney. You don't need to. it's a lost cause. Look around this room Sydney, look at yourself. She this?" He said motioning around the room and then pointing to her stomach. "This is our miracle. I brought you back to me Sydney, and there is nothing that is going to take you away from me or our baby." He said, gently placing both his hands on her swollen stomach. "We're going to see our little baby girl grow up. We're going to see her green eyes and see how she grows up to look just as beautiful as her mother and then we're going to be together for the rest of our days. Sydney, we're going to grow old together. Only think of the future. of the things that will be.. not the past."  
  
"I hate it when you do this." Sydney said crying.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hate it when you always know what to say to make me feel better. But I love you for it." She said taking his face in her hands and kissing him. Vaughn smiled humbly.  
  
"Ok, it's three in the morning. You've got to a doctors appointment tomorrow.. Well today. and as much as I hate it, I have to go in afterwards." Sydney nodded curtly and Vaughn whipped the tears from her eyes. "Let's go to bed." He whispered.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"Ok, Miss Bristow you seem to be going just perfectly. You have an estimated 2 weeks left in your pregnancy. I want to see you in here next week. Here are some vitamins.. Two, three times a day. I'll see you in here Monday." The doctor said before ushering Sydney and Vaughn out the door.  
  
"Well now we can officially start counting down." Sydney said, gently setting herself down into her car.  
  
"But I like the counting down that I've already started." Vaughn protested as he got into the black Civic.  
  
"I'm going to show her the photo album when she's old enough to understand how obsessed you where."  
  
"I'm not obsessed. And I like the photo album."  
  
"Vaughn. they're at least 50 pictures of *just* my stomach in that book."  
  
"But you have a beautiful stomach."  
  
"A beautiful fat stomach." Sydney muttered under her breathe.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." She smiled mischievously.  
  
"OK, what ever you say."  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"This is Christy."  
  
"Any word yet?"  
  
"Yes, the doctor has just announced for two weeks time."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Sir, I believe now is the perfect time to apprehend agent Bristow. Agent Vaughn is going to be gone for the afternoon."  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you in our designated location. Goodbye Christy.. Oh, and one more thing."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"She and the fetus are not to be harmed. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal." And with that both acquaintances disconnected.  
  
Tbc.  
  
A/N: OMG!!! Full Disclosure is on tonight!!! I CAN'T wait!!! Sorry it's taken me so long to post this. Thing have been totally insane.  
  
P.s. Teen dramas can just die (preferably decapitated and then quartered) and then go to hell.. The very DEEP depths of HELL!  
  
Lol, ok, I'm done ranting. Ok, you all know the drill (and maybe that I always say, "you know the drill." And what fallows.) R&R if you like it (see, I told you, you knew that. :D) 


	16. Drop Off

"Sydney, I'm really sorry," Vaughn said soon after closing the front door and collecting his briefcase and suit jacket from the closet, "But the main man Kendall wants me in for a debrief."  
  
"Awww... But I'm going to be her all by myself." Sydney whimpered.  
  
Vaughn set down his stuff and wrapped his arms around his pregnant girlfriend and kissed her. "What are you complaining about? You get to raid the pantry and freezer while I'm out dozing off at another on of Kendall's seminars on "How to Bore a Human Being into a State of Unconsciousness."  
  
Sydney shrugged her shoulders in mock consideration, "Ok, maybe that wont be too bad... but to make it up to me you're going to have to bring home dinner."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Yep, Greek. Lots and lots of pita bread."  
  
"Greek it is. Now I have to go or else." Vaughn said, giving Sydney a kiss."  
  
"I love you." Sydney said calmly.  
  
"I love you to babe." And with that Vaughn was gone, leaving Sydney alone to raid the kitchen.  
  
"Ok you seven pound garbage disposal, we're off to do what we do best..... Clean out anything edible and preferably chocolate!" Sydney said, talking to the bulging stomach that housed her child.  
  
OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO  
  
Patrick Christy watched as Michael Vaughn stepped in his house with the target and back out again.  
  
'This is going to be easier than I thought.' Christy thought as he waited a few minutes after Vaughn's black company car sped away. Quickly gathering the few supplies he required to apprehend the expectant woman he slipped out of the van ran across the street and made his way into the "The Vaughn's" back yard. Slipping around a few hydrangea bushes he made his way over to a sliding glass window that lead into what looked like the dinning room. Slipping on a pair of latex gloves; a precaution to protect his identity; he opened the door and slipped in.  
  
OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO  
  
Sydney hadn't been a big chocolate fan before her pregnancy.... But with the onset of the stereotypical hormones, eating chocolate became #1 on her "To do list."  
  
"You're making me fat." Sydney mindlessly mumbled to herself. "Really, really fat." She said, this time directing her speech to her stomach. Almost with a form of grace Sydney unwrapped a Hostess dingdong and popped it into her mouth. "I just wish I knew how you're mine."  
  
"I know why." Christy said quietly, alerting Sydney to his presence.  
  
Quickly Sydney leapt from the chair she was sitting in. "Who the hell are you!" She shrieked.  
  
"I, Agent Bristow, have come to take you to that child's creator." He said vaguely.  
  
A wave of confusion and fear swept over Sydney. "You're.... the man from the grocery store.... No...You can't tell me that. You don't know me... and you're definitely not the person to tell me who the father of my child is!"  
  
Christy laughed. "No, Agent Bristow... not her father... her creator, or in other words, her preserver."  
  
There was only on thing that Sydney had to do, and that was get away. Quickly her sense flashed over, showing her that a knife block lay behind her.  
  
"Now, Ms. Bristow, you 'an either come with me quietly," he said, pulling out a needle," we 'an do it the hard way."  
  
With a bazaar grace for a woman 9 months pregnant Sydney quickly grabbed a knife and threw it at the man. She would've preferred a bigger knife but the steak knife did its damage. With a scream of pain she watched as the intruder pulled out the knife rendered his shoulder immobile. Wasting no time Sydney bolted for the phone and to an exit out of the room. But Christy was prepared. Pulling out a tranquilizer gun and taking careful aim he waited until Sydney Bristow fell to the ground as the drugs took over.  
  
Taking out a phone he quickly dialed a number and waited for the line to connect.  
  
"This is Arvin." Sloane's voice said quickly.  
  
"I 'ave her. But only after the fat bitch chucked a knife at me."  
  
Sloane laughed. "Was it a good aim Mr. Christy?"  
  
"Yes, got me right in the shoulder. Barely missed my bloody artery."  
  
"I'll be taking it that you need some help getting her out of the house with your.... predicament?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
A/N: Its short. But better something that nothing. And I think I owe you all something rather than nothing. Sorry for the delay. Writer's Block and Mid Terms..... And the California High School Exit Exam, a.k.a. CAHSEE. 


	17. Realization

Chapter 17 (Realization)  
  
He could have sworn something was wrong the moment he pulled into the driveway. Everything looked normal. The mail box was where it had always been, the door was shut, the lawn still neat and prim. But something was just off. Quickly Vaughn got out of his car and raced into the house.  
  
"Sydney?!" he yelled. But his answer was only silence. "Sydney!" he yelled again, but once again, there was nothing.  
  
Nothing seemed off or misplaced in the foyer so he quickly made his way into the house, all the while calling Sydney's name. He stopped when he reached the kitchen.  
  
A melting ice cream carton and spoon still sat on the counter but the knife was what got Vaughn's attention first. It lay as if it had been thrown to the ground in anger, a small pool of blood, already quaggulating underneath its sodden blade. He couldn't help but think it was Sydney's blood.  
  
OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO  
  
"How long where you at the meeting?" Jack asked.  
  
"About a half hour...... twenty minutes round trip... so about an hour." Vaughn said with an anxiety ridden voice.  
  
"Can you tell me anything about the knife?" An investigator asked.  
  
"No... I can't.... only that it belongs to the knife block on the counter. I think Sydney may have thrown it at her assailant."  
  
"You're right there Mr. Vaughn. We took a blood sample and traced it to this man here." The investigator said, handing Vaughn and print out. "His name is Patrick Christy. Irish mob. We ran him through our data base and traced him to some video footage from Sloane's office." Jack told him.  
  
"Are you saying that Sloane has Sydney?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Yes. Sloane isn't in Zurich so we figure he's taken Sydney to another location." Jack said.  
  
"He has a private plane right? Why don't we just trace his flight schedule?"  
  
Jack looked a little embarrassed. "We did. It shows him landing at LAX an hour and a half ago. But it doesn't show him taking off. I think he's still in L.A."  
  
"You're telling me that Sloane showed up here in LA before Sydney was taken and no one was watching him?!" Vaughn exclaimed angrily.  
  
"It appears that way."  
  
Vaughn shook his head in frustration. "Are they're any buildings or warehouses that Sloane still owns in L.A.?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, he still owns the house he lived in with Emily and a few warehouses. Best chances are that he took her to the house."  
  
"Well then what are we still doing here!? He could be killing Sydney and my daughter!"  
  
Jack quickly handed Vaughn a loaded handgun. "Right now Michael, we're going to rescue her and my granddaughter right now."  
  
OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO  
  
It was cold.  
  
It was cold, uncomfortable and dark.  
  
The last thing she could remember suddenly flooded into her memory; a memory of a man coming to take her away. She almost escaped too.  
  
But she felt almost normal... normal and alive. But what she couldn't tell was if it mattered much being where she was, which, at the moment in time, she couldn't determine.  
  
Suddenly all of Sydney's attempts of discovering why she was alive and where she was alive were shattered with a spasm. The spasm ran a painful course down her spine and ended in her hips. She couldn't help but scream in pain.  
  
"Oh Sydney, you're awake." Sloane said, walking to the cell and flipping on the lights.  
  
Sydney couldn't help but feel; and ultimately look; terrified. "You son of a bitch, what are you doing to me?" Sydney asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Doing to you? Sydney, I'm doing absolutely nothing to you." He said watching Sydney as she experienced a second spasm. Gently he laid his hand on the bulge of her stomach. "What you're feeling right no if of your own doing." He smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Sydney almost screamed.  
  
"Don't you understand what these are? Sydney my dear, you're in labor."  
  
A/N: Once again short, I know, and I'm sorry for it. But hey, at least it didn't take me another month to turn out another chapter. I'm sick right now, so I'll I can do is type to pass away the time. Hopefully this story isn't disappointing you like its disappointing me. But I made a promise to myself that I'll finish this one. I love the first chapter. I think it was the best one I think I've ever written.... But as the story progresses I think the last chapter will be the total opposite of its first. So I apologize.  
  
-Kat-  
  
P.s. I'm just glad that it isn't 34 chapters long and going nowhere. 


	18. Ojo de Verde

"Where are we?" Sydney asked, trying to gauge her location past the blinding pain she was feeling.  
  
"Don't you recognize this room Sydney? Its Emily's house." Sloane smiled.  
  
"Let me go you son of a bitch. Let me go." Sydney yelled at him.  
  
"I can't do that Sydney."  
  
"I'm about to have a baby. I need to be at a hospital!"  
  
"Sydney, Sydney... I brought you hear for a reason. You see I knew this was going to happen. Rambaldi knew it five hundred years ago."  
  
"This is a prophecy?" Sydney asked.  
  
Instead of confirming Sydney's question Sloane pulled out a sheet of parchment.  
  
"I believe you're familiar with this." He said, turning the paper around to reveal the parchment containing her mirror image.  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
"Well this isn't you. It's your daughter." He said.  
  
"No, that isn't possible."  
  
"Oh, it's very possible." Sloane interrupted. "You see, there was more than one revealing solution. You where in possession of one, but not the other. This is the mission solution." He said, pulling a glass vial out of his coat. "This solution reveals everything Sydney dear." Pulling the cork out of the top, Sloane poured the solution onto the paper.  
  
"You're insane." Sydney hissed. "Rambaldi was insane. No one would believe this in a million years."  
  
Sloane instead ignored her. "I knew you knew about SD-6 after I had Danny killed." He began. "I knew you where lying to me each and every time I spoke to you. You know how Sydney? I saw it in your eyes. The eyes are what reveal everything. Rambaldi wasn't talking about your eyes in the prophecy. He was talking about the eyes of his drawing. If they'd been exposed to the sun near Mount Subastio the paper would have dissolved in your hands. But that didn't happen. Now you get to see the truth Sydney. This is the truth." He said, and turned the paper around.  
  
"Oh my god." She said as she saw the green eyes of the drawing.  
  
0 0 0 0  
  
"Are they in there?" Vaughn asked Jack as he scanned the heat sensors through a lap top.  
  
"Yes they're in the basement."  
  
"Do we go in?"  
  
"Yes, but be cautious, Sloane isn't stupid.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I have a lot of stories to update today and this is only one of many. Please R&R if you want more! 


End file.
